Dr. Henry Jekyll (Horrorclix)
Summary Dr. Henry Jekyll is a scientist who can transform into the bloodthirsty Hyde. He is a playable character in the board game Horrorclix. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-B, possibly 9-A with transformation | 9-B, possibly 9-A physically, higher transformation Name: Dr. Henry Jekyll | Hyde Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Male Age: Unknown, adult Classification: Scientist, Humans | Monsters, Split-Personality Powers and Abilities: |-|Jekyll=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (via Hyde), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts, elemental entities, and imaginary entities), Madness Manipulation (Type 1; via Injection), Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Transformation (Normally, with Dangerous Elixir, and with Enforced Mutation), Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (Normally and via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Passive Morality Manipulation (via Subplot: Slasher Madness), Passive Mind Manipulation (Subplot: Mind-Slaves), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths) |-|Hyde=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts, elemental entities, and imaginary entities), Weapon Mastery, Rage Power, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics and Surface Scaling (via Leap/Climb), Power Nullification of Damage Reduction (via Assassin), Passive Damage Reduction (via Stamina), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (Normally and via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (Normally and via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Passive Morality Manipulation (via Subplot: Slasher Madness), Passive Mind Manipulation (Subplot: Mind-Slaves), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Swordsman who can easily destroy walls and tables, Zombie Strongman who can casually crush skulls and rip humans in half, monsters who can rip monsters in half, Evil Leprechaun who easily knocked off a human's head with one swing, characters who use grenades, dynamite sticks, and RPGs, etc), Wall level, possibly Small Building level with transformation (Comparable to characters who can destroy most of a shopping mall, dig underground at high speeds, and have a height that warrants this tier) | Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Comparable to other higher tier monsters), higher transformation Speed: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Shouldn't be much slower than other monsters. Is much faster than victims) | At least Subsonic (Comparable to slower vampires) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters, which include those who can tear humans apart and various large animals like horses, giant bears, and tigers) | Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class with transformation | Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class physically, higher transformation Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Can tank attacks from higher tier monsters), higher transformation | Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Scales to Striking Strength) physically, higher transformation Stamina: High (Comparable to the undead and robots) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and abilities | Standard melee range, higher with weapons and abilities Standard Equipment: Injection devise, dangerous elixir, pillows, temporal disruptor, tome, time machine, handguns, and juggling pins | Pillows, temporal disruptor, tome, time machine, handguns, and juggling pins Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, and magical and mystical artifacts. Can easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Standard Tactics: Is perpetually bloodlusted Weaknesses: Both Jekyll and Hyde can suffer from fits of insanity. Key: Jekyll | Hyde Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horrorclix Category:Horror Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Split Personalities Category:Doctors Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Board Game Characters